Caramel
by Minervarulezxx
Summary: ONESHOT  random babble wishing Minerva a very happy birthday along with a touch of Caramel. Warning this is of course a MMHG fic don't read if it not your thing.


_Disclaimer: We own nothing except for the (non-existent) plot and the house elf, Beanie..._

_A/N: This story has no use other than to entertain those who appreciate a good MMHG fic when they read one...lol...It contains femslash, so if it's not your cup of tea...switch to coffee. This story is a mindless, sexy, drabble written by artemissan09 and xx Minervarulez xx in celebration of Minerva's birthday, so happy birthday, you gorgeous lioness!_

* * *

**Caramel**

A letter arrived on the desk of one Minerva McGonagall on the most glorious of October days; the fourth to be exact. Minerva hesitantly opened the letter, wondering if it was going to be a letter from another one of her relatives seeing if she was still alive. Or worse, a birthday greeting.

So it came as a pleasant surprise when she recognized the cursive as Albus'. She read on.

_Minerva,_

_Sorry to interrupt you from the huge stack of papers you have been grading, but we are in desperate need of an emergency staff meeting. Please be prompt with arrival._

_Albus._

Minerva sighed as she placed the letter back on her desk, wondering what on Earth would so important as to drag her away from something as important as her marking her 6th year papers.

None the less, she gathered herself from the desk and transfigured into her Animagus form, she figured this would be a quicker way to reach the staffroom, Albus's letter sounded urgent.

Minerva made her way through the long corridors and up several staircases quickly finding herself outside the door to the Staffroom, she changed herself back into her human form and smoothed down her robes before entering the staffroom

"Surprise!" A chorus from the staff rang as Minerva entered the room. Minerva raised her hand over her chest, startled out of her wits end.

"Oh for goodness sake, what are you trying to do kill me" she said quietly "I take it Albus, that this was your idea"

"Why no, my dear, that credit is due to Professor Granger," he replied with a smile. "It took much planning, I'm sure, in between maintaining students in the library."

"Miss Granger?, I should have known" Minerva smiled to herself, glancing across to where Hermione was standing.

Minerva gazed out into the sea of the staff until her eyes settled upon the heavenly figure that was Hermione Granger.

"Oh no, it was no trouble-" she began, but was interrupted by Professor Snape.

"Oh, Merlin's dirty trousers...can't we just eat the bloody cake and make our leave? Some of us DO have work to do."

Minerva tried her best not to laugh at this comment, she smiled at Hermione and made her way further into the room.

"Here my dear, as you are indeed our birthday girl you must cut the cake" Albus said his eyes twinkling as he handed her the knife

"Birthday girl, I would hardly call myself a girl Albus, far from it" she replied as she cut the cake into perfectly even portions

"You're quite timeless, I'm sure we would all agree," with this statement, he glanced at Hermione, a gentle blush creeping upon her cheeks.

The flush in Hermione's cheeks didn't go unnoticed to Minerva, much to Hermione's embarrassment, for she hadn't yet admitted to the older woman the nature of her true feelings towards her. Sure they spent hours talking over anything and everything any chance they got, but for sometime not, Hermione couldn't help but dream of more. And now it was most likely written clearly on her face for everyone in the room to see.

Minerva smiled, if it was possible, even broader. "Now who wants cake?"

After an uproar from the staff that was reminiscent of a herd of quite famished Hippogriffs, Minerva started to hand out dishes.

Hermione held herself back allowing the others to move towards Minerva first each one wishing her a Happy Birthday. Hermione thought if she was last then she could spend more time with Minerva, well at least she hoped so. When Hermione did indeed reach Minerva, and was handed her cake, Minerva grasped her hand ever so gently and whispered, "Thank you."

Hermione blushed and even deeper shade of red "It was no trouble at all Professor, I know you don't really like surprises but i thought I'd take the chance"

"Hermione, how many times do I have to ask you, please call me Minerva, we are colleagues now dear" Minerva smiled and squeezed Hermione's hand gently.

"Maybe just once more" Hermione smiled playfully, she always gave her the same answer when asked this question It had become a kind of game between the two of them a battle of wits, since Hermione had become a staff member at the school Minerva had tried her hardest to get Hermione to call her by her first name, but yet to no avail.

"Sorry to break up this lovely little conversation, but I think I could go for seconds..." Albus interrupted, trying to keep his professors' actions in check with other members of the staff present.

"Oh...of course, Albus," Minerva smiled and served him yet another slice. "You know, with Poppy hear, you really should watch your sweet consumption. She's always rambling on about those Sherbet Lemons of yours." At this, Hermione could do nothing but smile lovingly at the older woman.

At the mention of her name Poppy turned her head, "Albus, how many times..." the rest of the conversation as drowned out but the noise in the room as she and Albus headed over to one of the many comfortable couch's in the room, again leaving Hermione and Minerva alone.

"You did that deliberately didn't you" Hermione smiled a hint of laughter in her voice

"Me... no ...never" Minerva smiled

Hermione chuckled softly at Minerva's humour, and Minerva thought that there couldn't be anything more beautiful than that sound.

"Oh, and, if you wouldn't mind...I got a little something for you," Hermione gazed directly into Minerva's emerald orbs. "Would you care to join me later on for some ice cream?"

"You didn't have to get me anything Hermione, Thank you" Minerva smiled "Of course I'll join you, when?"

"Oh well..." Hermione looked nervous, she didn't really expect Minerva to accept so quickly "8?"

Minerva, sensing Hermione's uneasiness, placed a hand on her shoulder. "That sounds lovely."

xxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the evenings festivities in the staff lounge were light and airy, with everyone in positive spirits. But as all things, must come to an end, slowly, the staff made their way out of the lounge until only Hermione, Minerva, and Albus remained.

"Well this was an evening to remember, thank you both." Minerva smiled for what seemed the millionth time that night. "Now, since you all did so much planning, I'll stay and clean up-"

"Nonsense, Minerva...it's your birthday. I can have this cleaned in no time at all. You two go and enjoy this lovely night that has developed." Damn Albus, with his twinkle and his knowledge of absolutely everything.

Albus gave them both a a knowing glance and he ushered them out of the staffroom

"That will be that then" Minerva said quietly as they entered the corridor

Hesitantly, Hermione suggested, "Well, off to my rooms then?"

Minerva, never missing an opportunity for humour, jested back, "So early for such ideas, Miss Granger..."

Hermione looked at her in shock "I...I" she stuttered at a complete loss of words at the older woman's comment

"Hermione, dear...It was only a joke," she couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's seriousness. "Yes, off to your rooms for this unnecessary gift of yours."

All Hermione could do was nod. Minerva's fell instep with Hermione as they walked through the corridors towards Hermione's rooms which were situated near the Library. Minerva took the chance to ask Hermione the reason for her uneasiness.

"Hermione...is there anything bothering you, or anything you wish to talk about?" Minerva decided a subtle approach would be for the best.

Startled, Hermione became unsteady yet again. "N-no...I-"

Minerva cut her off.

"Are you sure?, i have known you for quiet sometime, and i do believe i can read my friends well, some more than others" Minerva smiled "Please Hermione, what ever is the mater?"

Hermione, just cracking under the mounting tensions, blurted out quite randomly, "You are an attractive woman, I think."

She internally slapped herself at her outburst, and wanted nothing more than to crawl into a book in the library and never return.

Minerva smiled at the younger woman "Thank you Hermione, but i would have to disagree with you on that remark, you are far more attractive than I"

Somehow, this confession relaxed Hermione's nerves quite a bit.

And by the time they reached Hermione's quarters, the conversation was flowing freely.

"Well, Hermione, I have no idea why, but I am in the mood yet again for something sweet..."

Hermione smiled as she let them both into her rooms "I had no idea you had a sweet tooth Professor"

As they ventured towards the couch, Minerva chuckled. "Well, I guess Albus is rubbing off on me after all."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she settled down next to Minerva on the couch by the fire, and as if on queue a House elf appeared holding a tray in front of him

The creature bowed low and said in a small voice, "Ice cream and caramel topping for the madame's?"

"Thank you beanie" Hermione smiled

Beanie bowed once more, and before disappearing with a loud crack, he said "You're quite welcome."

Hermione passed Minerva one of the bowls and she went over to her drinks cabinet "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, I could've gotten it myself, I'm not that old you know..." Minerva glanced over the couch.

Minerva, finally giving in, asked, "Well, what will you be drinking?"

"I have a nice wine my mum sent me for my birthday, its a muggle wine, very nice really" Hermione smiled opening the bottle and pouring her glass

"Mmmm...A nice glass of wine sounds fantastic right now," she chuckled.

Hermione glanced at her giggly colleague on the couch. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

Minerva replied, "Wine and ice cream..."

"I repeat" Hermione smiled "what's so funny" she asked as she poured a second glass for Minerva, waving her wand she chilled the contents of the glass before heading back over to the couch

"Do you do this all the time? Because if so, I would like to know how you keep that beautiful figure of yours..." Minerva politely accepted the glass of wine from Hermione. "That, my dear, is what struck me as amusing."

Hermione smiled "no not all the time, just the odd occasion, although drinking wine and eating ice cream alone can get very lonely"

Minerva smiled back flirtatiously. "Then I suppose it is a good thing I am here with you then..."

"Mmmm very lucky" Hermione smiled back "Oh my god i nearly forgot" She said almost jumping from the couch, "Your present, I'll be right back"

Minerva chuckled and took an experimental bite of the almost forgotten ice cream...it was heaven on a spoon.

Hermione soon returned, present in hand.

Hermione paused watching Minerva for a few moments, she looked absolutely breathtaking she smiled and watched Minerva take yet another spoonful of ice cream, she watched as she pulled the spoon slowly from her lips. How Hermione so desperately wanted to be that spoon right now, she'd pay all the Galleons in the world just to make it so.

"Hermione...Hermione???" Minerva felt Hermione's gaze upon her and Hermione truly looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Huh?..." Hermione said her eyes still firmly locked on Minerva lips

"Are you...quite alright?" Minerva asked.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief at her behaviour. "Yes...Perfectly...fine."

Minerva smirked "You don't look it"

"Sorry...I" Hermione took the last few steps towards the couch and held out her hand "Happy Birthday"

Minerva gladly accepted the gift from Hermione. "Thank you, although you really shouldn't have"

"You most welcome" Hermione smiled "I hope you like it, took me ages to work out what to get you" she said as she sat back down a little closer this time.

"I'm sure whatever it is that I'll love it, Hermione. You know me better than any other person in this school...save maybe Albus, and he just knows absolutely everything." She gently pulled at the ribbon when Hermione noticed a bit of caramel that had dripped onto Minerva's finger.

"Um...Miner" Hermione started causing Minerva's head to turn towards her "You've got a bit..."

"What is it Hermione" she smiled, Hermione's slip use of her name hadn't gone unnoticed, but Minerva put it down to the wine, but she didn't mind it was a small progress.

"Well, you seem to have gotten caramel..." Hermione scolded herself for ruining a great moment.

Minerva laughed, despite the romantic situation. "Oh dear, where?"

"Your um...finger" Hermione said taking a deep breath

Minerva, with her other hand occupied with the present, frantically searched for a place to temporarily place the unopened gift.

Hermione didn't know what came over her, but suddenly a wave of courage and lust washed over her, and she bravely said, "Here, allow me." What she did next nearly caused Minerva to fall off the couch.

Hermione throwing caution into the wind, took Minerva's hand in her own and lifted her finger to her lips, slowly taking Minerva's finger in her mouth, she licked the caramel from her finger, her chocolate coloured eyes never leaving Minerva emerald coloured ones

Minerva thought that this was possibly the most erotic sight she had ever seen, and she began to notice a heat building in her lower abdomen.

Hermione saw Minerva's eyelids flutter for a mere second before she realized what she had just done.

"I...oh my god I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Hermione said begining to hyperventilate slightly "Forgive me, I'm sorry, i don't know what came over me, Oh Minerva I'm sorry"

Minerva, knowing Hermione well enough, she knew that words were not going to stop her rant. She sat the gift aside nonchalantly and placed her hand upon Hermione's neck pulling her closer. She pressed her lips hungrily upon Hermione's, and was nothing short of excited when she felt Hermione respond with an equal hunger and her lips part ever so slightly, granting her deeper access.

A soft moan escaped Hermione's lips as she felt Minerva's tongue slip through her parted lips seeking her own, the kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity,The only thing that tore them apart after such a heated moment of embrace was the horrible need to breathe.

Hermione placed a hand to her lips they still burned from the kiss. "That...was...amazing..."

Minerva watched the younger woman admiring the flush in her cheeks, "There is no need to apologise for your actions Hermione, god knows how much i enjoyed it"

"I don't think I've ever been kissed like that before." Hermione's breathing was still sporadic, but she continued on, none the less. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, you still have a gift to open."

"I do believe your right" Minerva smiled

Minerva reached back around herself to grab the gift and began once more to open it.

After she had carefully removed the bow, Hermione dying in anticipation, she opened the long box and gasped, closing the lid sharply again.

Hermione watched her with a smile playing across her lips, she hoped that this was the right thing to get her.

Minerva peeked back into the box, making sure she had seen properly. What was inside the box was a gorgeous, white gold necklace with a single, tear-drop diamond suspended from the chain.

"Happy Birthday" Hermione whispered softly, she then gently took the box from Minerva, removed the necklace, and put it around the lovely neck of the equally lovely woman. With their faces mere inches apart, after Hermione did the clasp, Minerva whispered, "Thank you." And the two embraced in a deeper kiss, less hungry, but with the same amount of love and passion.

Hermione smiled as she pulled away from Minerva this time slowly raising from the couch holding her hand out

Minerva took Hermione's hand, not caring where they were going, as long as she didn't leave her. It was in that moment she realized she truly loved this woman.

"Now Minerva" Hermione said "How would you like to spend the remainder of your birthday?" she questioned her hand stroking Minerva's cheek softly

"I do believe a nice walk to take care of this dizzying feeling I seem to have developed would be nice," she gently grabbed Hermione's wrist. "And then," she kissed her palm. "You have stirred my sweet tooth yet again, and I believe I want some caramel in bed."

Hermione smiled. "You mean, before bed?"

Minerva kissed her playfully. "No, I say what I mean, and I mean what I say...In bed."

Hermione's heart started to beat a hundred times faster at this confession "If that is what you wish" she said smiling cheekily

"Now where would you like to take this walk?" she asked

"To my chambers, dear...to my chambers..."

And with that, the two wandered, quite hurriedly, to Minerva's chambers to create, they were both sure, what was to be the perfect ending to an equally perfect day.

* * *

_Yeh well you know what i'm gonna tell you all to do now, lol see that little blueish button just below, gonna go and click on that and review lol it will make us both very happy ladies!!!_

_Minervarulez & artemissan09_


End file.
